


Как известно, где конец, там все и начинается

by Katrinos



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hopeful ending?, Suicidal Thoughts, beware the angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Чак не старела. Сначала они этого не заметили.





	Как известно, где конец, там все и начинается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endings, as it is known, are where we begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244910) by [cosmotron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotron/pseuds/cosmotron). 



> Перевод сделан для команды WTF Fuller 2018 на Фандомную Битву-2018  
> За беттинг спасибо Luchenza (что бы я без вас делала)

Сначала они этого не заметили. 

Что было вполне логично. Шарлотт Чарльз оказалась единственной из всех, кого пирожник вернул к жизни, но не сделал мертвой опять – уже навсегда. И она не была покрыта с ног до головы бинтами, не была раздавлена в какой-нибудь ужасной аварии, а целиком и полностью проживала каждый новый день, отчего с трудом верилось, что когда-либо было иначе.

Поэтому потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы это заметить. 

Первый сигнал случился спустя несколько лет после того, как Нед по прозвищу Пирожник вернул ее к жизни, и, как часто случается в этом мире, все произошло из-за вроде бы маленького и безобидного случая.

Было самое обычное утро самого обычного дня, не отличающееся от других. Не могло случиться ничего грандиозного, никаких невероятных или неожиданных откровений, но им было положено начало. 

Чак полностью так и не переехала обратно к Неду. После того как Олив занялась своим рестораном, специализирующимся на макаронах с сыром, квартирка, которую она и Чак делили вместе, освободилась, и Чак этим воспользовалась. При этом более половины ночей в неделю каждый из них спал в чужой комнате, и, как ни посмотри, они жили вместе. И отдельно. Одновременно ни то и ни другое, но это их устраивало. 

Иногда по утрам Чак приходила в квартиру Неда, и, ожидая его, рассказывала о приснившихся ей снах или раздумывала, какие бы новые пироги испечь, пока Нед чистил зубы и брился. 

Было самое обычное утро, похожее на все предыдущие, но в этот раз Чак заметила кое-что на его рубашке.

– Что это? – спросила она. 

– Что? – переспросил Нед, его лицо было все еще наполовину покрыто кремом для бритья, и бритва замерла у щеки. Он встревожился. – Там… что-то на мне? Жук?

– Нет. Это... – Чак нахмурилась. – Не двигайся, – сказала она ему, и он послушно замер, пока она не потянулась и не сняла «это» с него. А потом внимательно рассмотрела. – Всего лишь седой волос, – проговорила она с улыбкой. 

Нед расслабился. 

– Ох. Да, у меня появилось несколько, – и он продолжил бриться. 

Чак повертела волос в руках. Что-то подсознательно не давало ей покоя, что-то что вызывало чувство страха в ее груди. Она покачала головой и стряхнула волосок на пол. 

– Так что ты там говорила про добавление сыра в рецепт? – спросил ее Нед, и Чак, вновь улыбнувшись, продолжила оживленно излагать ему свою идею о добавлении сыра в некоторые пироги, и они оба забыли о седом волосе.

***

Меньше чем через год происходит другой случай, и вопрос о старении снова затмевает в голове Чак все остальное.

Олив больше не работала в «Лакомке», но они все еще виделись так часто, как могли. Она была другом и Чак, и Неду, и даже другом Эмерсона (не то чтобы Эмерсон с этим соглашался, хотя он немного изменился, когда в его жизни вновь появилась дочь). 

Теперь Олив была посвящена в ее тайну, и это намного упростило ситуацию. Обычно они обедали вместе, в каких-нибудь других местах, а не в своих заведениях. Чак любила пироги, но и от другой еды бы не отказалась, а Рэнди не знал о ней так много, как знала Олив. Чак ничего не имела против Рэнди, но Олив она могла бы доверить свою жизнь (или свою вторую жизнь).

Иногда они обедали с ее тетушками (если те не уезжали в тур), иногда к ним присоединялись Нед или Эмерсон с дочерью, но чаще всего они были вдвоем. Они разговаривали о раздражающих покупателях и о разных глупостях, которые Нэд и Рэнди могли натворить, о последнем деле, над которым они работали вместе с Эмерсоном, и все в таком духе. Эту часть дня Чак любила больше всего. 

Сегодня Олив позвонила ей, спросив, не могли бы они встретиться немного раньше, чем обычно, но Чак не придала этому значения.

– Привет, Олив! – Чак улыбнулась и помахала ей из-за столика. Она сидела снаружи кафе, и солнце ярко светило, окутывая теплом ее плечи. 

– Привет! – кивнула Олив, очень широко улыбнувшись в ответ, что слегка удивило Чак. 

Они обнялись, но когда Олив присела – практически вибрируя энергией, словно сопротивлялась желанию подпрыгивать на своем месте, – она заговорила:

– Ладно. Итак, я позвала тебя сюда пораньше, чтобы кое-чем поделиться, – произнесла Олив, и Чак отложила меню, заинтересовавшись.

– О, неужели? – спросила она, не в силах сдержать улыбку при виде явно счастливой Олив. 

– Да! Я... наверное, мне стоило сначала рассказать Рэнди, но ты раскрыла мне свой большой секрет, поэтому мне хочется доверить тебе свой, пусть он и не такой большой, как твой. Точнее, если говорить о размере, наверное, всё-таки большой или будет таким, просто... – Олив взмахнула руками, словно отгоняла слова. – Дело в том, что я беременна!

На мгновение Чак была настолько удивлена, что могла только изумленно смотреть на нее. Потом она схватила руки Олив в порыве волнения. 

– Беременна! Олив, это невероятно!

Олив, кажется, испытала облегчение, увидев ее реакцию. 

– Знаю. Наверное, я просто почувствовала, как мои биологические часики тикают. – Она засмеялась, как и Чак, хотя эти слова как-то неприятно отозвались в ее подсознании. 

– ...О чем я уже давно мечтала, понимаешь? Дела в ресторане идут хорошо, а Рэнди всегда говорил, что хочет детей, и вот… – Олив пожала плечами, и Чак вновь обратила внимание на подругу, выкинув из головы странное ощущение.

– Так все хорошо? – спросила Чак, просто чтобы удостовериться, ведь обычно так и поступают друзья. 

Олив мягко улыбнулась, сжав руку Чак. 

– Абсолютно, – проговорила она, и остаток обеда они провели, разговаривая о предполагаемых именах и о том, в какие цвета стоит покрасить детскую.

В отличие от случая с седыми волосами, про этот Чак не забыла. Она и не могла, ведь новость о беременности Олив распространилась среди ее тетушек и друзей, и все предстоящие месяцы будут посвящены подготовке к рождению ребенка. 

Чак знала, что фраза Олив о биологических часах была шуткой. Еще она знала, что к ней это не относилось; она никогда не мечтала о детях, и, честно говоря, они с Недом это никогда не обсуждали. Их отцы в какой-то степени довлели над ними, когда она размышляла об этом, но все-таки стоило об этом поговорить. 

 

– Нед, – однажды ночью сказала она, через несколько недель после того, как все узнали про Олив. 

Он взглянул на нее, его лицо выглядело немного искривленным из-за полиэтиленовой пленки между ними. 

– Да? – Несмотря на искажение, она с уверенностью могла сказать, что он улыбался. 

– Ты хотел бы детей? – ее голос был тихим.

Мгновение он просто внимательно смотрел на нее, а потом провел рукой по своим волосам и откинулся назад на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Чак сделала то же самое. 

– Я… – Он глубоко вздохнул. – Не знаю. – Он задумался, а потом еще тише добавил: – Не очень.

Она была уверена: он переживал, что расстроил ее, но Чак почувствовала только облегчение. Она хотела жить своей жизнью. Путешествовать. Готовить пироги с Недом и дружить с Олив, и, возможно, нянчиться с ребенком друга, но она не хотела собственного. Честно говоря, Чак не была уверена, что у нее могут быть дети. Это ее немного беспокоило; пусть она и не желала материнства, но ее раздражало само отсутствие выбора. 

И все же она снова спросила: 

– Ты уверен? – Чак не хотела, чтобы ему пришлось делать выбор, о котором он бы однажды пожалел, или чтобы он принял решение, основанное исключительно на действиях своего отца. 

– ...Да, – сказал он. – Я не… Я никогда не хотел этого, – он снова остановился, а потом добавил: – Только тебя. Это… это все, чего я желал. 

Слезы наполнили ее глаза, и она тихо засмеялась. 

– Что ж, ты получил меня, – сказала она ему и, потянувшись перчаткой через перегородку, взяла его за руку. Он сжал ее пальцы, и в очередной раз Чак позабыла о своих неопределенных, неназванных волнениях. 

Но в этот раз она знала, что они еще вернутся.

***

Когда Неду исполнилось сорок, все действительно изменилось.

Точнее, именно тогда она и заметила. 

Это чувство строилось по кирпичику, постоянно подрагивая на задворках ее подсознания. Может быть, она всегда знала, но просто отказывалась признать.

Неду исполнилось сорок, а ей нет. 

Сам день начался обычно; она планировала устроить вечеринку для Неда и рано проснулась, чтобы украсить «Лакомку» и удивить его. Праздничный пирог был готов и ждал именинника (рецепт его матери без каких-либо изменений со стороны Чак, потому что она понимала, что это будет для него кое-что значить), и она надела платье, которое, Чак знала, Неду особенно нравилось: он всегда так смотрел на нее, когда она была в этом платье (и иногда так желал ее от него избавить). 

Позже, когда вечеринка была в самом разгаре, Нед неловко стоял среди друзей, а Чак оказалась рядом с Эмерсоном. Олив рассказывала его дочери и своей маленькой девочке Энджи историю о былых днях в «Лакомке», еще до появления Чак. Улыбаясь,Чак отрезала кусочек пирога себе и еще один для Эмерсона, который пробурчал благодарность. 

Он с теплотой во взгляде наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой, и она уже собиралась его немного поддразнить, когда Эмерсон вдруг охнул, словно ему было больно, и Чак с беспокойством посмотрела на него. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросила она, но он отмахнулся, стоило ей подойти ближе. 

– Нормально, мертвая девушка, – Эмерсон потер пальцы. Ей хватило секунды, чтобы все понять: движение сочеталось с плохой погодой на улице.

– Суставы болят? – поинтересовалась она. 

Он неохотно кивнул, а затем пожал плечами.

– Ничего особенного, – сказал он ей. – Старею, вот и все. 

– Ты не старый, – произнесла она на автомате, но он фыркнул. 

– По сравнению с пирожником – именно старый, – ответил он. И взглянул на Чак, будто желая что-то сказать, но лишь наклонил голову набок и посмотрел на нее как-то по-другому. Этот взгляд иногда появлялся у него во время расследований. – Или по сравнению с тобой, – добавил он медленно. С минуту он ничего больше не говорил, молчала и Чак.

– Мертвая девушка, – наконец сказал он. – Ты выглядишь так же, как и в тот день, когда я впервые тебя встретил.

И они уставились друг на друга, замерев, но тут Чак окликнули, и ее увела Олив, желающая сделать фотографию с ней и Недом. 

Чак машинально встала рядом так близко, как могла, и так же осторожно, как обычно, чтобы случайно не дотронуться до него, а потом заставила себя улыбнуться на камеру. 

 

Она поднялась наверх, едва сумела отлучиться, и надеялась, что Нед и Олив будут слишком заняты вечеринкой, чтобы заметить ее исчезновение. Однако Чак видела, что Эмерсон задумчиво смотрел на нее, когда она уходила. 

Она прошла в свою комнату и достала из шкафа фотоальбом. Чак была не очень последовательна в съемке, но ей нравилось снимать с детства, поэтому она и сейчас старалась запечатлеть свою повседневную жизнь. Перелистывая страницы, Чак искала фото ее ранних дней в «Лакомке». Их было множество, но она продолжала искать, пока не нашла фото с ней и Недом вместе. Она смотрела на карточку, понимая, что лицо Неда сейчас выглядит немного иначе. А она даже не заметила. 

Чак переворачивала страницы альбома, наблюдая, как сменялся год за годом. Самые последние фотографии были сделаны почти год назад, во время зимы. Она и Нед были вместе на кухне. Он раскатывал тесто, а она делала начинку. Нед улыбался и, наклонившись, вслушивался в то, что она ему говорила, а ее руки были слегка размыты в движении, так как она была занята делом. 

Она выглядела точно так же. Нед… у него были морщины на лице. И если присмотреться, можно было заметить больше седых волос, появившихся на висках. Он был все еще молод, но стал немного старше, а она нет.

Теперь Чак знала, что с ней этого никогда не произойдет. 

Она медленно осела на пол, откинув голову на кровать. Дигби пробрался в комнату и свернулся рядом с ней, положив голову ей на колени. Она крепко прижала его к себе, зарываясь лицом в шерсть. Чак несколько раз в своей второй жизни мечтала, чтобы Нед коснулся ее, но она никогда не хотела этого больше, чем сейчас. Она хотела, чтобы Нед обнял ее. Сказал ей, что все будет хорошо.

Но это было бы ложью, и несколько минут она рыдала одна в своей комнате.

***

Она должна была рассказать Неду.

Чак знала это. Знала, что не смогла бы скрыть от него. Не только потому, что он в конце концов заметил бы, но и из-за того, что в прошлом они многое скрывали друг от друга, и это принесло проблемы. Она должна была ему все рассказать.

Но это был его день рождения. 

Поэтому Чак подождала один день. Она взяла себя в руки, вытерла слезы и заставила себя улыбаться, пытаясь забыть все те моменты осознания, которые вдруг обрушились на нее – его седые волосы, биологические часы и все остальное. И если они занимались любовью с чуть большим отчаянием с ее стороны, чем он ожидал, она не слышала, чтобы он жаловался. Чак думала, он понял, что что-то не так, но Нед не поднимал эту тему, и они заснули, держа друг друга за руки в перчатках. 

Она сказала ему следующей ночью. 

Чак пыталась сделать это несколько раз за день, но не могла найти нужных слов, а потом пришлось заниматься посетителями и другими делами, и было так просто молчать. Но она должна была это сделать. Ей пришлось.

– Нед. – Чак сидела, скрестив ноги, на своей стороне кровати. Нед взглянул на нее, заканчивая переодеваться в пижаму. 

– Чак, – отозвался он с улыбкой, и она постаралась улыбнуться в ответ, но не вышло. 

Она сжала руки на коленях. 

– Нед, я… есть кое-что… – Она неуверенно вздохнула. – Я не старею, – произнесла она, не находя в себе сил взглянуть на него во время этих слов. 

Несколько секунд он не отвечал, и Чак подняла взгляд. Его брови были сведены, и он медленно сел на кровать напротив нее. 

– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – наконец произнес он, но по тому, как его голос дрогнул в конце фразы, ей стало ясно, что он понял или начал понимать.

– Я не старею, – повторила она резче, чем хотела. – Не... я просмотрела фотографии: у тебя появились седые волосы, а у меня нет, и я все такая же... такая же... – она заплакала, но постаралась успокоиться, чтобы внятно проговаривать слова. Когда она вновь заговорила, ее голос был выше и дрожал: – Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь постарею. 

Нед не ответил. Она понимала, что им многое нужно было обсудить: что это для них значило, что это меняло, но никто из них больше ничего не сказал.

***

Они остались вместе.

В итоге Чак не знала, было ли это хорошо или плохо. Если бы только она могла сложить все лишения, трудности и невзгоды и если бы только уравнение сказало ей, что это того стоило. Она не знала.

И Чак снова начала маскироваться. Красила волосы. Какое-то время Олив с помощью косметики делала ее старше, рисовала ей морщины, которых у нее не было. Она говорила разными акцентами, использовала другие имена, и в итоге никто не заметил, что она была все та же. 

 

Но с течением времени все сложнее и сложнее было игнорировать очевидное. 

Ей приходили открытки от отца. Из разных мест, нерегулярно и иногда беспричинно. Он присылал ей подарки из путешествий и спрашивал, когда же она присоединится к нему, потому что он, разумеется, знал, что все вокруг них умрут, а они останутся такими же. 

Вивиан и Лили умерли. Лили первой, что почему-то стало неожиданностью, хотя очевидно ей не было. Вивиан умерла вскоре после этого. Это стало ударом, от которого Чак не знала, как оправиться, болью, которая оставалась с ней каждую секунду нового дня. То, что они прожили долгую жизнь, и то, что последние годы они провели в мире, которого раньше так боялись, немного облегчало боль.

Эмерсон умер, и в какой-то мере смириться с его уходом было тяжелее. Вот он работает над делом, а вот его уже не стало. С тем количеством людей, которых он посадил, неудивительно, что в конце концов некоторые из них попытались ему отомстить, но все равно это было как удар ногой в живот. Нед вернул Эмерсона, чтобы тот смог сказать им, кто его убил, и передать свои последние слова дочери, а потом его вновь не стало. По иронии судьбы это стало одновременно и самым легким делом, которое они когда-либо раскрывали, и последним их делом. 

Олив была следующей: однажды то, что они посчитали обычной простудой, оказалось кое-чем намного хуже. Она умерла во сне, и Чак это злило, возможно, больше всего: Олив заслужила умереть, делая то, что любила, заслужила смерти живя. Конечно, Чак давно поняла: люди редко получают то, что они действительно заслужили.

После смерти Олив бывали дни, когда Чак думала покончить со всем. Это было бы так легко. Она могла бы споткнуться и нечаянно дотронуться до Неда. Или попросить его наконец о последнем поцелуе. Она предполагала, что Нед знает о ее мыслях, и они пугают его. Но он никогда не поднимал эту тему, а она никогда не спрашивала. 

Чак никогда не прекращала его любить. Неважно, насколько старше он становился, он все еще был Недом, и она любила его еще больше, иногда она даже была не в силах найти подходящие слова для своих чувств. Он заставлял ее улыбаться. Он поддерживал ее как нельзя лучше. Он не жаловался, когда люди думали, что он ее отец или дедушка, хотя Чак знала: его это ранило, и ему казалось, будто он мешал ей или удерживал ее. 

Они путешествовали, когда могли. Смотрели мир. Фотографировались вместе. Написали свои имена на одном из этих замочков на мосту в Париже. Они приезжали домой, готовили пироги и дарили друг другу поцелуи через пищевую пленку.

Нед сказал ей однажды, что единственная вещь, которая его пугала, это забывчивость. Что он случайно коснется ее, забыв, что ему нельзя. Он больше не помнил многого так, как раньше, и ведь не сказать, чтобы у него была какая-либо болезнь. Он просто старел. Чак боялась этого не так сильно, о чем ему и сообщила. Он знал ее всю, и если что-то и останется в его памяти, то именно это. 

Она постоянно говорила ему, что любит его, потому что знала, как внезапно может случиться смерть, и хотела, чтобы эта фраза стала одной из последних, которую он услышит. 

Так и вышло.

После смерти Неда Чак так и хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Часть ее задавалась вопросом, будет ли правило работать, если он ушел из жизни. Это был бы легкий, поэтичный способ умереть. Сделав этот выбор, она бы исполнила свое давнее желание – ощутить Чака.

Но это не единственное решение. 

Чак сохранила «Лакомку», потому что не могла ее бросить, но отдала ежедневные обязанности внучке Эмерсона, которая унаследовала дедушкину любовь к пирогам. 

В основном Чак смотрела мир. И возила с собой лишь несколько вещей: фотоальбом, Дигби (который конечно же тоже никогда не старел), две статуэтки обезьянок, старый костюм «Обожаемых русалок», который никогда не надевала, но держала при себе, спицы для вязания и пару значков, которые Олив однажды сделала для них обеих и надпись на которых гласила: «Пироголюбки». 

Чак знала, что ее отец ждет где-то там. Может быть, она увидит его, а возможно, нет. Ее отец никогда не понимал ценности места с определенными людьми в нем, но она как раз понимала. 

В некотором смысле стало облегчением, что ей не придется больше прятаться так часто и переживать насчет прикосновений. Она заводила друзей, занималась сексом, читала и пекла, смеялась и плакала и никогда не забывала. Она знала, что, возможно, упустила свой шанс, что, может быть, конец так и не настанет, и иногда этого было достаточно, чтобы начать сомневаться в себе, сомневаться во всем, но она это преодолевала. 

Чак все еще не знала, стоило ли оно того в теории, логически рассуждая. Хотя она думала, что да. 

Нед дал ей второй шанс – жизнь. Она собиралась ее прожить.


End file.
